Adventures in Babysitting
by Spike Girl
Summary: Father goes on vacation and leaves Chad to watch his children. Story is better than the summary.


**I do not own Kids Next Door. I also do not own any of the names of the games, the spa or movies. I only own Molli. Everything else belongs to their respective owners.**

"I'm going to Saratoga Springs again. This time though I'm having one of my most trusted teenage spies watch you," Father said one day.

"But Father, we don't need a babysitter," David protested.

"Really, I have kind of lost my trust in you since last time you threw a party," Father pointed out. My siblings and I looked nervously at each other.

"We didn't mean for it to get so crazy," I started. "We meant to have a nice quiet soiree. It just got out of hand." Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Oh Chad. I'm glad you're here," Father greeted Chad.

"Hello Chad," all 6 of us droned.

"Okay so I'm leaving today and I'll be back on Monday, in the evening. I left some money on the counter for food, Father explained. He then turned to the Delightful Children.

"Okay my sweeties, I'm leaving now. Daddy loves you my perfect little angels." He hugged them and kissed them on the forehead. He turned to me. I at times had separation anxiety. "Honey, Daddy's leaving now. I'll be calling to check in okay sweet girl?" He hugged me tight. "Daddy loves you and will miss you. You'll have fun with Chad."

"We will Molli. I promise," Chad added.

"How will I be tucked in," I whispered in Daddy's ear.

"Well he'll just pull the blankets up, he may read a story, tell you goodnight, turn off the lights, and close the door," Father said looking at Chad who nodded.

"Okay goodbye Daddy. I love you," I said. Father gave me another hug and a kiss on the cheek. He rubbed my head then left. I watched him leave and tears came to my eyes. I quickly wiped them away. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Chad.

"Come on," he said soothingly. "Let's go find something to do." I nodded and walked inside with him.

"You guys like board games or have you ever done shrink a dinks," Chad asked.

"Shrink a dinks," I said tilting my head slightly in confusion.

"You have these things you color, cut out, and stick them in the microwave and they shrink," Chad explained. "I used to love them when I was a kid."

"As for board games, we have a bunch," David said.

"Do you 6 want to play any," Chad asked.

"Candyland and Chutes and Ladders," I suggested.

"Sure," Chad responded.

"Works for us," my sibs answered. We broke out Candyland. Chad read us the legend. I was the red gingerbread man, Bruce blue, Lenny yellow, David green, Ashley pink, Constance purple, and Chad brown. Constance was winning until she got lost in the lollipop forest and Lenny went past her and won. We then got out Chutes and Ladders. Father had used this game to try to teach me to be well behaved when I was younger. That was fun. Constance won that game.

"I haven't had fun like this for a long time," Chad mumbled more to himself.

"Teen ninjas never have fun," I asked.

"Oh we do, but not always with games," Chad responded realizing I had actually heard him. No games? Do things really change that much when kids become teenagers?

"Did you know that when I was little Dad…Daddy," I whimpered and burst into tears. "I want my daddy!" Bruce pulled me into his arms, gently shushing me.

"Daddy will be back on Monday," David said.

"Don't worry Molli. Everything's ok. You're safe here. Your Daddy's going to call tonight," Chad told me. "Till then what do you guys say to grilled cheese for lunch?" We all happily agreed. Chad made grilled cheese with potato chips.

"Oh Chad this is so good," I said.

"Thanks," Chad replied ruffling my hair. After lunch Chad took care of dishes and taught us how to play some video games he had brought over. My favorite was a fighting game called _War of the Monsters._ Sure it was rated T, but I had been playing Diablo with my dad since I was in Kindergarten.

"Bye bye Chad," I said as my character punched Chad's character across the screen.

"Goodbye and hello," Chad said as his character flew back. We were both little bug creatures.

"Will our creator be pleased," I asked.

"He died like a long time ago," Chad said.

"Oh. Did we kill him," I asked.

"Yep," Chad replied. We ended with all of us taking turns on a Disney racing game. Usually at this time we would have teatime but with Father and Jenkins gone, we didn't.

"You guys want to do something outside, like go to the park," Chad asked.

"Sure," all 6 of us answered. At the park Chad sat down on a bench, my sisters swung on the swings, David and Lenny played catch with a Frisbee, and Bruce played with me on the playground equipment. We played Sea Monster. The big equipment was land and the ground was water. Bruce would raise his arms up and roar, as he would chase me. He could only come on "land" for limited amounts of time. Bruce was probably really embarrassed. Me being his little sister though, my giggles and smiles made it worth it. After a while, Chad looked at his phone.

"Hey guys, time to go home," Chad called. We all ran over to him. We got home and Chad ordered pizza for dinner. We got two combinations and two more pizzas that included anchovies. We played _Cards against Humanity_ (a game Chad had brought)while we waited for the pizza. We kept laughing the entire time. Finally, our pizzas arrived. We ate in the living room while Chad put on a movie he had brought called, _Men in Black. _ I enjoyed it. I have always liked alien movies. After dinner as Chad did dishes, the phone rang.

"Hello, Uno residence. Who's calling please," I recited into the phone.

"Molli, it's Daddy," I heard.

"Daddy," I yelled. I switched him onto speakerphone. "You're on speaker daddy."

"Hello Father," my sibling chorused.

"Hello children. Is everything going ok," Father asked.

"It's going great, I replied.

"Just fine Father," my siblings replied.

"Good. Is Chad available," Father asked. Chad had just finished dishes. He took the phone and turned speaker off.

"Hello," Chad said. "They've been little angels…of course…she cried once…she's fine now, her siblings really take good care of her…thank you sir…goodbye." Chad hung up. "Ok what do you guys want to do now?" We all responded with variations of I don't knows. Chad started to think.

"Um why don't you 6 take your showers and I'll make popcorn and hot chocolate and we can play some more games or watch a movie," Chad suggested. We had a game night playing _Life, Sushi Go, Pass the Pigs, Horse Show, and Dog-Opoly._ Then we turned on the TV to watch American Ninja Warrior and America's Got Talent. Some of the few reality shows my siblings and I actually like. All 6 of us soon got tired.

"I think it's bedtime for you guys," Chad said laughing.

"We didn't have a mission today," Lenny said.

"So we didn't take our nap," Cindy finished.

"We always take a nap after a mission," David explained. We all trudged up to bed. As I was climbing into bed, I remembered I am plagued by nightmares. My dad was gone. Who do I sleep with now? My fearful gaze was evident. Bruce came to my bed, held me close, and stroked my hair.

"It's okay dear sister," he murmured to me. "If you have any nightmares you can sleep with one of us." Chad pulled the covers over all of us, read a story about dogs ruling the world, then he told us goodnight, turned off the lights, and closed the door. My nightmares were worse than usual. With my dad gone my nightmares involved him and my family is all pretty close. I woke up screaming. Bruce ran to me, somehow managed to pick me up, and tried to mimic Father.

"It's okay Molli. Brother is here. Big brother's got you. Nothing is going to hurt you." He took me to his bed. I cuddled up to him as he draped an arm over me. I woke up to Bruce running his fingers through my hair,

"Bruce," I mumbled.

"Good morning little sister," Bruce said giving me a hug and kiss on the forehead. I returned the hug. We heard a light knock on our door, then it opened and Chad poked his head in.

"You guys are awake. Breakfast will be ready shortly," Chad said. We all got up, took our turns showering, got dressed, and then we came down. Chad had made pancakes with butter and syrup. We ate and talked about what to do that day with Chad. After breakfast we brushed our teeth and then we told Chad that we had to practice music. Constance, Bruce, and Cindy did their violins (we did different instruments on different days), David and I practiced our piano duet. Lenny played the cello.

"So you guys want to go and play games at Chuckie E Cheeses," Chad asked. "Then we can eat somewhere else."

"Sure," I said. My friends of Sector V and I had gone there a couple of times. My brothers and sisters weren't so sure because of the presence of dirty undelightful brats. They didn't want to disappoint me so we went. All 6 of us got a heaping cup of coins. I played the spider game, skee ball, the bee game, a test your strength game among others. Chad played air hockey with me and showed me how to play the pod racing and snow mobile games. I fed all my tickets into the counter and was able to get the magnetic dolphins that bump the ball. We then went to Luigi's for pizza. Then we went home. We had to all admit we had fun. We were all exhausted from playing so we watched the Discovery Channel. The Kratt Brothers were doing an expedition of integrating themselves into lives of different animals. This was interesting. I was exhausted and fell asleep against David's shoulder. I found out later that during a commercial break David carried me upstairs, laid me on my bed, and covered me with a blanket. I woke up on my own later and walked downstairs. Chad was making Clam Chowder and my siblings were playing Little Big Planet on the computer. I walked over to Chad.

"Do you need any help," I asked.

"No thanks Molli. I got it," Chad said rubbing my head. "I'm almost done anyway."

"How long have I been asleep," I exclaimed.

"Two and a half hours," I heard David say as he walked into the kitchen.

"Why didn't you wake me up," I asked. David smirked the way he does when he's about to embarrass me.

"Because you're our baby sister and you seemed tired and need more sleep than your big brothers and sisters," David gushed.

"Stop," I said glaring. Right then Chad had finished, we ate and I kept talking about how amazing the Kratt Brothers were. Chad explained that they were wildlife biologists and that is how they do their job so easily. The phone rang. David answered it and also said, " Hello Uno residence. Who's calling please…Father!" David switched him to speaker and like lighting I bolted over to the phone.

"Hi Daddy," I yelled happily.

"Hello sweetie, hello children. How was your day," Father asked.

"Oh delightful Father," my siblings replied. I of course went on a speal about everything we did.

"Chuckie E Cheeses," Father asked. "Isn't that place filthy and full of brats?"

"It wasn't too bad Daddy," I replied.

"It really was not," my siblings added. Then Daddy wanted to talk to Chad. After Chad got off the phone we played Sorry and Trouble. Eventually, bedtime came, Chad tucked us in, this time we were so tired Chad didn't read us a story. Like every night I woke up screaming from a nightmare. David came over, picked me up, and tried to copy what Bruce did.

"Oh Molli it's okay. Big Brother's got you. Big Brother is here. You're safe." He took me to his bed and I fell back asleep fine. The next day David gently shook me awake. We all showered got dressed, and came downstairs for waffles.

"So how would you guys like to go to the zoo today," Chad asked. All 6 of our faces lit up. We nodded our heads vigorously. So after we ate and brushed our teeth, Chad called a taxi to take us to the zoo. I loved everything about it. My favorite animals were the lions, hyenas, black bears, and the tigers. My siblings liked the giraffes and elephants. Chad liked the penguins and polar bears. We had lunch at the zoo halfway through the enclosures. After the zoo we got a taxi to take us back home. At the mansion Chad showed us how to do shrink a dinks. We just had leftover pizza for dinner and watched "The Devil is a Part-Timer", an anime Chad had brought over. We watched it until our bedtime. Tonight Chad read us a book about a teddy bear not wanting to go to sleep. Thank the Lord I did not have any nightmares. The next day I shot up in bed and shouted excitedly:

"Daddy's coming home today." Luckily my siblings were already awake. We showered, got dressed, and came down for breakfast. It was French toast today.

"Chad can we play video games," I asked.

"Sure," Chad replied. We played some of the games Chad brought. We then went out to the garden and played freeze tag. Lunch came and Chad made sandwiches. After lunch we played the mystery date board game, us girls roped the boys into playing. Right as we finished (Cindy won) Father returned home.

"Daddy," I yelled running to him.

"Hello sweetheart," Daddy said picking me up and hugging me.

"Welcome home Father," my sibling said.

"Hello my delightful children. Greetings Chad," Father replied.

"Good to see you sir," Chad greeted politely.

"Thanks for watching my little angels," Father said handing him some money. Chad left and Father gave us some gifts. He gave my siblings lavender scented soap and lotion. He gave me a heating pad to go in the microwave that smelled like lavender and a stuffed spa day rainbow monkey (it wore a bathrobe and had a towel sewn on it's head) that smelled like lavender.

"Thank you Father," my siblings droned.

"Thank you Daddy," I said hugging him as he hugged me back.


End file.
